


Hot season

by bluesmrs



Category: Hannibal (TV), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прекрасное занятие в жару для босса мафии и психиатра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot season

В городе жарко: Рамирез проводит большую часть времени у бассейна, хотя с куда большим удовольствием он бы слетал к океану. Но приходится довольствоваться малым. Фредерик выходит из дома: на нем легкие светлые брюки и наглухо застегнутая рубашка с короткими рукавами. Невада приподнимает брови, наблюдая за ним. Фредерик хмурится, делая вид, что не замечает заинтересованно-насмешливого взгляда и садится рядом. Невада ухмыляется, медленно растягивает губы в улыбке, и легко приподнимается, отставляя стакан с кубиками льда на столик.

\- Тебе не холодно?  
\- Мне нормально, - убежденно отвечает Чилтон и разглаживает льняную ткань брюк.

Невада закатывает глаза, протягивает руку, сжимает запястье Фредерика и тянет на себя. Тот слушается, неохотно, но - садится на его бедра, завороженно глядя на блестящую в свете солнца ткань плавок, и Невада откидывается на спинку шезлонга, удовлетворенно вздыхая.

\- Нормально - это вот так, mi corazón.

Он расстегивает рубашку Фредерика, снизу вверх, дергает за воротник, приподнимает голову, и целует его, скользя ладонями на затылок. Фредерик низко стонет, сжимая его бедра своими и пытаясь сразу отстраниться. Невада хмурится и, больно оттягивая его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, вопросительно смотрит. А потом проводит свободной рукой по его животу, касаясь подушечками пальцев шрама, и Чилтон дергается, смотрит в сторону, недовольно кривит губы и торопливо отталкивает его руку. Невада глухо рычит, сжимая его запястье - наверняка останутся следы, и заставляет Чилтона нагнуться и посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Снимай рубашку, - приказывает Невада.

Фредерик медлит - всего несколько секунд, и Рамирез с досадой цокает языком.

\- Ты нарываешься? - он сжимает бедра Чилтона, смотрит снизу вверх, и Фредерик бледнеет, сглатывает и облизывает губы, послушно стягивает рубашку и кидает ее не глядя на стул. Рамирез довольно улыбается и кивает. Чилтон расстегивает пуговицу на брюках, тянет молнию вниз и собирается приподняться, но Невада не убирает руки, не дает ему это сделать, ведет ладонями вверх, потирает подушечками больших пальцев его полувозбужденный член через несколько слоев ткани. - Если будешь хорошо себя вести, miel, тебе будет приятно. Если нет, то, - он разводит руками, и Чилтону на пару секунд становится действительно холодно, - увы.

Фредерик кивает, выдыхая, и Невада поднимает руки, тянется за стаканом и, наблюдая за Чилтоном, закидывает в рот несколько подтаявших кубиков льда. Когда Фредерик, наконец, избавляется от белья, он вновь садится на шезлонг, и Рамирез наклоняется, ведет языком по его плечу, кладет ладонь на бок, уверенную и горячую, и Чилтон вздрагивает от контраста ощущений и от предвкушения. Невада со смешком прикусывает его сосок и тут же лижет прохладным языком, дует, потирает пальцами второй, сжимает, выкручивает, и Фредерик хмурится и ерзает, невольно ведет рукой, но Невада перехватывает ее за запястье и, отстраняясь, кивает.

\- Раздвинь ноги.

Чилтон садится на краю шезлонга, опускает ноги по обе стороны и неуверенно смотрит по сторонам. Невада допивает подтаявшую воду из стакана, хрустит последним кубиком льда, опускается и, обхватывая ладонью член Фредерика, коротко касается губами головки. Чилтон вздрагивает всем телом, напряженно приподнимает бедра, опускает ладони на его плечи и понимает, что расслабиться и получить удовольствие не получится: если он опустится на шезлонг, они упадут. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, кусает губы и старается не вцепляться в плечи Невады.

\- Buen niño, - едва слышно шепчет тот, опускаясь на его член ртом, замирая, и сглатывает, поглаживая свободной ладонью напряженные, чуть подрагивающие бедра Фредерика. Тот стонет в голос, запрокидывая голову и тяжело дышит, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы удержаться на месте. Пытка длится всего несколько минут, но когда Невада отстраняется, облизывая припухшие губы, Чилтон смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом и со стоном расслабленно садится, неудовлетворенно что-то ворча. Невада пропускает это мимо ушей - на сегодня, спускает плавки, и выжидающе смотрит на Чилтона. - Ты ведь подготовился, Federico?   
\- Si, - выдыхает тот, с некоторым трудом привстает, сжимает его предплечье, и направляет его член в себя сам, прикрывая глаза, чуть выгибаясь, и Невада смотрит на него снизу вверх, ведет ладонями по его животу и груди, ловит кончиками пальцев капли пота, стекающие по раскрасневшейся коже, растирает их, и толкается бедрами вверх, вызывая негромкий стон. Фредерик не выдерживает долго: опускается на его член почти рывком, потирает дрожащие от напряжения ноги, пытается перевести дыхание, но Невада не дает, короткими и частыми движениями вбиваясь в него, плотно обхватывая его член, лаская жестко и уверенно.  
\- Vamos, Federico, - Невада облизывает пересохшие губы и потирает большим пальцем головку, и Фредерик сжимается вокруг него, втягивает носом воздух, вздрагивает всем телом и кончает с коротким стоном, выплескиваясь в его ладонь, пачкая живот и грудь, опускается, упираясь ладонями в его плечи и пытается двигаться, но Невада глухо рычит и сам - рывком натягивает его на себя, еще несколько раз, и запрокидывает голову, удовлетворенно выдыхая. Лениво прижимается губами к влажному от пота виску Фредерика и шлепает его по заднице. - Perfecto, mi corazón.


End file.
